Many electrical connectors for use in a communications system have insulation displacement contacts which can be terminated to individual wires in the system. The wires must be driven into the contacts with some force so that the insulation on each wire will be pierced by its contact and the contact will electrically engage the conductive core of the wire. Various tools have been used for driving the wires into engagement with the contacts. Further, each of the wires must be terminated to a specific contact so that communications circuits are not crossed in the connector. A number of connectors have a fixture which holds a plurality of wires in a fixed array. The fixture is driven toward the insulation displacement contacts to terminate all of the wires to their respective contacts in a single insertion stroke. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,975,078; 5,118,310; and 5,762,518. A problem with these connectors is that a substantial force is required to drive the fixture toward the contacts, and use of a tool to drive the fixture is often required. Further, these connectors are used with communications wires which are twisted together as pairs of wires comprising signal pairs. Twisted pairs of wires are effective for minimizing crosstalk in a communications system. A problem arises in that the wires must be untwisted prior to insertion in the fixture, and any untwist in the wires has a detrimental effect upon signal integrity. There is a need for a connector which minimizes the untwisted length of wires that are terminated to contacts in the connector.